Sonate Papier
by Smilen
Summary: Al otro lado de una puerta bordó se encuentra un misterioso compositor que le enseñará a Mello un amor más allá de lo físico, centrado en notas de papel y piezas de música clásica. /AU/


**A/n: **Agradeciéndole al 'Dolce Stilo Novo', que me dio ésta trama para la historia, no tengo más que presentar una idea que no sé como vaya a sentarle a los lectores; pero que sentía quería escribir.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note y sus Personajes no me pertenecen, todo contenido utilizado, menos la trama, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

* * *

"_Al otro lado de una puerta bordó se encuentra un misterioso compositor que le enseñará a Mello un amor más allá de lo físico, centrado en notas de papel y piezas de música clásica."_

_._

_._

_. _

_**S**onate **P**apier_

.

.

.

[Sonata de Papel]

.

.

.

_"El jarrón da forma al vacío y la música al silencio."_

—Georges Braque

.

.

.

El salón se encontraba en mudes absoluta por parte de los estudiantes, la figura docente imponiéndola al ser su sonar el único audible en aquella gélida mañana de entrado Diciembre. El refinado cielo se presumía en tonalidades grisáceas, amenazando con pronto arriarse a llover tal cual el pronóstico había predicho de forma extrañamente efectiva el día anterior.

Un aula amplia se desplegaba como escenario del acto, la misma siendo culpable en parte de que el calor humano se viera disipado; uno que conjuntamente, en primera instancia, era escaso y casi inexistente en aquellos fríos corazones infantiles.

Los bancos, dispersos, se avistaban distanciados por medio metro, varios de los cuales yacían vacíos al ese grado no ser ocupado por muchos estudiantes. Las dimensiones y el alumnado daban además, un contraste especialmente obsceno.

Una segunda canción irrumpía entre las pausas de la profesora, lápices como instrumentos rasgando las hojas en apuntes de velocidad casi inverosímil, él mismo siendo víctima de la propia descripción entre tachones y flechas esquemáticas.

¿Podría alguien 'escandir'(I) éste poema? – Preguntó entonces una suave y rasgada voz debido a la entrada edad; despertando al rubio de su concentración bruscamente.

La dama era de complexión prismática, más específicamente se asemejaba a un cuadrado si se le preguntaba a sí. No era que fuese obesa exactamente, pero tampoco estaba en forma, algo observable a simple vista por el ajustado sobretodo alazán que vestía. Claro que esa mujer a pesar de sus carencias físicas, maravillaba cuando sus pequeños ojos observaban sobre unas gruesas gafas con sabiduría y su sonrisa trazaba un mapa en sus facciones. Al menos a Mello le enviaba temblores en su espalda ante la potencia con la cual narraba, motivo por el cual tenía un profundo respeto a esa clase.

— Mello… ¿podrías? -

Uno pensaría que la Literatura carecía de sentido en un sitio como Wammy's House, donde la centralización para aquellos que deseaban ser sucesores debía de ser el ámbito lógico-matemático. Pero inclusive el área de las letras era una inteligencia, Gardner podría definirlo aún mejor que él al tratarse del creador de la teoría que había lanzado al suelo al IQ. Y Quillish le había insistido al actual director, Roger Ruvie, que se hiciera cargo de que la ilustración de los inquilinos de Wammy's fuera extensa en todas las áreas conocidas por la cultura mundial.

"_Poseeremos lechos colmados de aromas  
Y, como sepulcros, divanes hondísimos  
E insólitas flores sobre las consolas  
Que estallaron, nuestras, en cielos más cálidos"_

Oh, _si_; Mihael podía identificar la maestría en el oscuro verso, Baudelaire era el autor y si mal no recordaba; ése poema cuya asignación era escandirlo se trataba de 'La muerte', parte del libro de 'Las Flores del Mal'. No era fanático de las traducciones, pero curiosamente no todos allí tenían el amplio dominio que él poseía sobre los diversos idiomas, en éste caso, siendo el francés la lengua materna de semejante pieza.

Sin intención de hacer esperar más tiempo a su institutora, el rubio se levantó con elegancia de su asiento y sostuvo un antiguo libro entre finos y fríos dedos, aclarando su garganta para, con calma, comenzar a separar lo que él autodenominaba como 'sílabas sonoras' en el poema; pronunciando con pausas cada área donde debía de trazarse una línea divisoria.

Él amaba la literatura, tanto hundirse en las truculentas historias torcidas como sentir las caricias de la dulce poesía. Aún así su enorme cantidad de energía prevalecía como una indomable bestia, quizás era que las letras no le permitían realmente expresar lo más profundo en él mismo, pero ya no conocía otro intento que le fuese efectivo al haber tratado hasta lo imposible por nivelar sus emociones.

— Excelente, Mello. Como era de esperarse. - Señaló con un cálido halago la noble anciana que usualmente ocupaba lugar sobre una mesa de mármol en lugar de la silla docente. — Near, por favor… escande el siguiente párrafo.

_Near…_

Casi se había olvidado de aquel chiquillo cuya sola apariencia desentonaba con las galas convencionales. Se podía ver como vestía un pijama blanco en postura encorvada, su mirada oscura al su pupila verse exageradamente dilatada causando un aire algo sombrío. No se molestó realmente en escuchar, daba por sentado que el albino probablemente lo haría aún más elegantemente, con las pausas más pronunciadas; todo más que él por el simple ocio de hacerlo. Comenzaba a sospechar inclusive que el peliblanco se deleitaba al injertar un complejo de inferioridad en todos aquellos que le rodeaban, o al menos sus ojos, normalmente inexpresivos; denotaban una chispa distinta cada vez que su calificación o halago era superior al de sí mismo.

_Riiing!_

Pronto, durante aquella lectura que para él se había hecho eterna, un irritante sonido cortante se dejó oír en medio de la muestra del ojinegro, haciendo que el rubio inclusive formara una pequeña sonrisa traviesa; la satisfacción poblando su mirada al notar como el otro era obligado a bajar el libro y apoyarlo sobre la mesa al la clase verse acabada.

Quizás hoy Murphy se encontraba de buen humor y le permitiría una pequeña victoria con respecto al ególatra peliblanco sentado a dos bancas de él.

* * *

El crepúsculo acaecía y bañaba entonces los pasillos con un sol que calentaba en apariencia al magno orfanato, devolviéndole a las desoladas baldosas algo de vivacidad que durante otras horas permanecía ausente. Él caminaba a zancadas ansiosas y aceleradas por los pasajes con un destino grabado; viendo su propio aliento manifestarse como un halo blanco frente a sus resecos labios. Normalmente ya oscurecía temprano en Winchester, Inglaterra, pero ese día lucía casi como si aquella lumbrera desease retirarse con una agilidad particular.

Había sido encomendado por Stella, su profesora de Literatura, para organizar unas partituras de un salón sobre el segundo piso del hospicio. Claro que la estructura del edificio era extraordinariamente grande, e incluso él no conocía por completo cada área que el mismo poseía. Debido a ello le estaba tomando un tanto más de tiempo y dificultad el encontrar el cuarto específico donde debía de actuar.

"Mmh…"

Las sombras de los objetos se alargaban graciosamente hasta la pared contigua, y Mello, en ese juego de paralelismo, podía encontrarse mezclándose con las figuras amorfas que ofrecía el amplio corredor. También las columnas, tan finas y esbeltas, en el suelo eran reducidas a lo mismo que cualquier otro objeto real, una masa contrahecha sin gracia alguna que parecía extenderse de distinta manera dependiendo del ángulo de visión.

Merecía una fotografía, si se lo preguntaban, pero él no tenía mayor tiempo que perder en aquel lugar a pesar de que el fenómeno fuera digno de admirar, y aún de haberlo intentado, todo se habría distorsionado al ejercer tan forzado movimiento.

Al divisar escaleras metros adelante apuró un poco más a sus largas y finas piernas, repitiendo el número del salón mentalmente con el fin de ubicarlo en su profundo mar de memoria, aquellos pasos propios oyéndose furiosos en el frío de los perfilados escalones.

Tras mucho andar y titubear respecto a la dirección del salón indicado; acabó topándose literalmente con una puerta que cumplía las características de ser la entrada al salón nombrado por su institutriz. Bistre y amplia, aunque más larga que ancha; yacía compuesta de una elegante capa de madera en el marco tenuemente azabache con motivos espirales. Si se alejaba unos pasos además, podía admirar al dintel de la puerta una etiqueta deteriorada con un grabado en cobre:

'_Artes Musicales – 013'_

A pesar de que el aula no tenía mucho uso en realidad, tal cual lo demostraba la puerta que se sentía fría y dura de atravesar; la misma contenía una población de instrumentos considerable y diversa. Allí se encontraban desde los más finos cardófonos hasta los más viejos aerófonos, todos apilados pero organizados según el criterio de los sobre-nombrados Sachs Y Hornbostel.

Tras empujar un buen rato y aflojar, casi como una especie de técnica o código; la entrada cedió con un gruñido y permitió al nuevo intruso el abrirse paso hacia los confines de aquella vieja y desusada área escondida.

Sus ojos comenzaron un meticuloso escaneo una vez su figura se deslizó dentro, casi sintiéndose cual pluma guiada por una brisa gentil y abrasadora que le atrapaba desde las entrañas del lugar. Experimentó entonces una calma que no siempre le envolvía al cerrar la puerta detrás de su cuerpo.

Las cuatro prolongadas paredes estaban pintadas con tonalidades del tipo pastel, haciendo un contraste importante con el fuerte color que la entrada engalanaba, pero sin perder aquella armonía propia y elemental.

-Vaya…-

A pesar de la simpleza que el cuarto poseía; había algo fantástico y cálido respecto a cada centímetro del área, era como si al menos durante esos momentos en los cuales permanecía allí de pié, sintiera que había alguien más que comprendía y reflejaba lo que sentía sin necesidad de usar palabras que jamás pidiesen expresar ante su imperfección todo ese tumulto de sensaciones en su ser.

Lo primero que atrapó sus ojos entonces no fueron los instrumentos, aunque asumió que era una intencionalidad del lugar al los mismos recaer contra las paredes en círculo. Su mirada quedó enfocada en lo que reposaba en el punto medio afanado por una mesa con cierto aire Victoriano de color blanco. Había sobre aquella una máquina de escribir tan negra como la puerta, a su par, miles de lápices de colores desparramándose como si fuesen ondas transversales y longitudinales a lo largo de la superficie.

Allí, en esa mesa que casi lucía ajena, se encontraba el material que buscaba.

Afiló la mirada para cerciorarse y se halló con los llanos y sinuosos papeles que, parecía, en cualquier momento caerían al suelo por el modo complejo en el cual se descubrían posicionados, identificando sobre ellos las grisáceas líneas alargadas y las claves cuyos nombres desconocía pero que distinguía de entre el resto de símbolos.

En definitiva se acercó con gracia hasta quedar frente al foco de su concentración, extendiendo su mano cuidadosamente con el fin de recoger las escurridizas partituras, tocándolas sin más con extraña timidez. Esa pequeña acción duró no más que pobres segundos en realidad, pero en ese instante, cuándo otro fuerte ruido irrumpió el silencio profundo que dominaba el área; sintió que la experiencia emanaba décadas.

"¿…?"

Era una melodía, si. Una canción vivaz, enérgica y rápida, parecía repiquetear en las teclas de lo que se escuchaba como un piano de forma intensa y embriagante. El sonido era hermoso, tanto como la tan distinguida y celebrada pieza que se tocaba en esos momentos. La maestría del que ahora actuaba como reproductor, era sencillamente impresionante.

_¿De dónde provenía ésa exquisitez?_

Las paredes repentinamente accionaban como pulmones, respirando aquella sinfonía animada que chocaba y repercutía en su desconcertada y alborotada mente. Había dado por sentado que el área estaba desocupada; de hecho, el acceso del lugar estaba restringido desde hacía mucho tiempo y sin una autorización como la que él poseía no se podía dar entrada, mucho menos tomar con tal libre albedrío los instrumentos.

Pero aquella persona acariciaba el piano con tal naturalidad… con tal soltura; que hacía sentir como si estuviese haciendo algo cotidiano, una labor absolutamente corriente que no infringiera norma alguna.

Aquella persona se estaba dejando ver; haciendo notar su existir a través del cantar del piano… y de cierto modo, casi se sentía como un desafío a la autoridad.

Normalmente se habría retirado sin dar mayor importancia y habría avisado a las potestades respectivas pues él francamente no era el más fanático de la música clásica. Aunque incluso así, se encontró titubeando en su ebriedad, anonado con el cantar que ése instrumento compartía.

Debía irrumpir, quizás, en aquel lugar; no obstante se sintió absorbido por aquel sonido, ladeando la cabeza silenciosamente mientras sus dedos regresaban las partituras a su lugar anterior y quedaba con su cuerpo medio inclinado sobre la mesa, sus ojos lentamente viajando en dirección a una puerta de madera granate que se encontraba al final de ese cuarto, presumiendo una segunda habitación de la cual no había sido advertido en sus inicios.

Pero había algo en esa pieza elaborada 'frente' a él que le dejaba simplemente ausente a todo a su alrededor; el eco desbordándole de emociones que no conocía poseía; haciendo que pronto tomara asiento en total silencio.

Cada tecla del piano al otro lado de la puerta era acariciada con exactitud milimétrica, todo iba en su tiempo y forma, no había un solo error, lo cuál le hacía envidiar al otro individuo cuyas habilidades se asemejaban tanto a las del tan conocido _Mozart_.

Si, era una pieza suya… estaba _seguro_.

Las teclas bajaban en sonidos graves y agudos, en suspiros que abrazaban su alma y le hacían someter bajo aquel piano anónimo. Que le brindaba una probada de un paraíso terrenal que todo ése tiempo se había estado perdiendo…

Era perfecto, _ideal_. Casi como la más feliz de sus fantasías.

Y cuando sintió que el éxtasis era demasiado y que su cuerpo ya vibraba por dentro, cuando experimentó una sacudida eléctrica de emoción; la pieza terminó de manera especialmente brusca.

Sin avisos.

_Sin nada. _

Y en ése 'nada' propio, comenzó a sumirse en alguna clase de abstinencia; un repentino vacío le asaltaba, casi como si la magia hubiera sido succionada fuera de su cuerpo de la forma más cruel. Y por ello permaneció en una gélida afonía, reproduciendo mentalmente aquella sonata e intentando traerla a la realidad en un tarareo que no se acercó ni de casualidad a la maestría del clavicordio.

Se alertó cuando nuevamente la segunda presencia dejó oír otro ruido; éste siendo el sonido del roce de un objeto contra el suelo, asumiendo que se trataba del asiento, parte del piano, que era arrastrado por el suelo. Aquel se trataba de un claro indicador de que el ahora artista se retiraría al su pieza haber terminado, indicaba que la función dejaría que las cortinas se desplegaran.

_No quería que se fuera. _

Y por algún motivo que en su momento no supo deducir, se levantó como una audiencia con vida propia, comenzando a aplaudir como si su vida dependiera de ello, alabando con aquel sonido al compositor, por el cual a la vez poseía una honda intriga. ¿Quién habría sido aquél o aquella capaz de hacer sentir tanto a su alma con una simple melodía?

Con su típica energía y ansiedad corrió –casi tropezando- hasta donde se hallaba ésa, la que le alejaba de encontrarse de aquél otro ser, la cual mediaba entre él y la perfección. Y una vez le alcanzó, cerró sus manos en el picaporte para comenzar a jalar del mismo con una vehemencia anormal. Si, intentó abrir la puerta con un forcejeo, incluso apoyando la pierna en la pared para impulsarse en su objetivo. Lamentablemente en ése instante, notó que aún de haber querido antes, habría sido en vano. La misma obstrucción estaba sólida y dura, no cedería independientemente de sus deseos.

_Era simplemente frustrante…_

Por lo que, sin más, se dejó a la rendición con un suspiro audible y apoyó la frente contra la puerta, sus palmas encontrando reposo en la cálida madera a cada lado de su cuerpo, entornando la mirada encantada en lo que buscaba de algún modo acercarse al otro lado. Descendió sus ojos e irguió una ceja entonces, oyendo pasos aproximarse desde ese lado de la entrada, devolviéndole, durante unos momentos, las esperanzas de conocer al intérprete de la sonata.

Desgraciadamente, lo único que consiguió su corazón fue un papel, un simple trozo de documento frío y polvoriento.

Deslizado bajo la puerta con gracia, el mismo estaba doblado en cuatro partes casi perfectas, permitiéndole asumir que aquel solía escribir a menudo pues los pliegues carecían de falla alguna.

Los pasos se distanciaron paulatinamente y tan sólo quedó él, sosteniendo en su palma sucia un papel semi-abierto que, en caligrafía cursiva y nítida, leía:

"_Danke_(II)_, Mihael."_

.

.

.

* * *

**A/n:**

(I)_Escandir_: **"**Medir [el verso] o pronunciarlo diferenciando los pies que lo componen.**"**

(II)Danke: Gracias en Alemán.

**E**xtras **I**nnecesarios:

*Si alguien quiere saber quien es Gardner, tan sólo ha de buscarle por "_Howard_ _Gardner – Inteligencias Múltiples_". La teoría es interesante.

*Charles Baudelaire es el controversial creador de ese poema. Recomiendo la lectura de "Las Flores del Mal".

*Sachs y Hornbostel crearon un criterio para separar los instrumentos en diversos tipos, se puede encontrar su organización sólo con sus nombres.

*La canción que el misterioso intérprete estaba tocando se encuentra por: _Classical Mozart Sonate Op. KV 331 Rondo Alla Turca. _

¿Lo sigo?


End file.
